coral_isle_helpfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Quests
Home | Quests At the start of Halloween you receive 2 new quest lines Quest Line 1 Building the Magic Object requires 25 000 food, 55 candies, 10 potions. You have received candies and potions in gift boxes on your Crash Site Isle. You can also get candies by clicking on neighbours' Halloween Collection items, and potions can be obtained by trading Ghost friendium gifts. (3 - 6 per ghost) Completing Dark Time opens Save Witch Completing Save Witch opens Magic The following are stages 2 - 10 of building the Magic Object While you work on your Magic Object, continue with Quest Line 2. You will need to complete "Slop" where you make the Gloomy Cauldron to be able to make elixirs. Hint: Use grass and Evil Pumpkins (collected from neighbours) to make elixirs. Hint: Use 5 spyflowers (collected from neighbours) to trade for a ghost to get 3 - 6 potions. Stage 8 Hint: Use 10 evil pumpkins collected from neighbours to make elixir and collect 10 spyflowers collected from neighbours to trade 2 ghosts* to get the potions. (Ghosts seem to drop on average about 3 – 6 potions, so you may need to get 3 ghosts.) These are what can be made in the completed Magic Object: Completing the Magic Object (Magic Quest) opens Elixir In Exchange To Everything Completing Elixir In Exchange To Everything opens Dark Boxes Place the made box but DO NOT OPEN IT. Same for the following Light box. Completing Dark Boxes opens Light Boxes Completing Light Boxes opens Presents For Halloween The Dark and Light box you have already made will count. Pick them up and re-place them twice. Any bones you already have on your isle will count. Completing Presents For Halloween opens Ghost. There are no more quests in this line. Quest Line 1 complete. Quest Line 2 Preparations For The Holiday You will have received gift boxes on your isle. They contain pearls, potions and candies. Purple: 5 pearls Orange: 10 potions Green: 15 candies Store your original calendar and then re-place it. It will count. Completing Preparations for the Holiday opens Slop Elixir is made in the Gloomy Cauldron: Completing Slop opens Elixir You can pick up and re-place existing clotheslines for this quest. Potion is made by trading ghost friendium gifts (3 - 6 per ghost) or by collecting and trading in the Halloween Collection: Halloween items can be found at the following décor items (which can be built from the decorations tab. Note that these items will not count towards goals if you build early): Completing Elixir opens Decorations Make 1 fence or use an existing iron fence, pick it up and re-place it 6 times rather than making 6 fences. Completing Decorations opens Evil Pumpkins Completing Evil Pumpkins opens Spyflowers Pumpkin Pie (45 mins) counts as a festive dish, however some people have said that any dish cooked in the kitchen will count. You could try with a quick recipe such as Fried Eggs (15 mins) Completing Spyflowers opens Halloween's Close Completing Halloween's Close opens Halloween's Close 2 Picking up and re-placing totems and big paving blocks counts towards goal. Completing Halloween's Close 2 opens Popcorn And Scarecrows Completing Popcorn And Scarecrows opens Enchanted Wood The cherry trees need to be dead, so plant early and keep collecting cherries until only 1 harvest is left, ready for this quest. If you get stuck here for a while (like me) waiting for cherry trees to die, keep collecting evil pumpkins from neighbours and making elixirs. You will lots of them for the quests ahead. Same for chicken coop, have it down to 1 harvest ready for this quest. I don't know if existing dead trees and abandoned chicken coops count for this quest as I didn't have any. Completing Enchanted Wood opens Owl Completing Owl opens Bog Lights Completing Bog Lights opens Enchanted Wood 2 Completing Enchanted Wood 2 opens Jack O'Lantern Traps can be picked up and re-placed. Have your kumquat juice (you need 60) ready to make the octopus recipe. Completing Jack O'Lantern opens Enchanted Garden Completing Enchanted Garden opens Magic Industry Completing Magic Industry opens Magic Industry 2 "Make strings" means make ropes. If you already have dinosaurs stored, they count Completing Magic Industry 2 opens Gloomy Garden Plant your ordinary pumpkins ahead of time so they will be ready to harvest. Completing Gloomy Garden opens Halloween Potions and Dead Man's Chests that you already have don't count. Completing Halloween opens Halloween 2 You will need 250 sweet potatoes and 125 eggs to make the fried eggs. Unfortunately you have to make all 5 scarecrows. Requires 50 planks, 50 dark seeds and 5 pumpkins. Grandma needs to make elixirs 10 times, not make 10 elixirs. ***'This is the end of the Halloween Quests'.***